


制

by mirotice



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Summary: 脑洞来自约文的奶茶。ABO生子，轻微mob情节。
Relationships: okita sougo/ hijikata toushirou, sakata gintoki/ hijikata toushirou, 冲田总悟/土方十四郎, 坂田银时/土方十四郎
Kudos: 8





	制

第一章

打开门的那一瞬间坂田银时就感觉到了异常。  
任何一个成熟的Alpha都能够嗅出空气中令人心荡神驰的信息素的味道。  
他“啪”地一声快速地合上门，表情不无严肃地对身后的两个人说道：“新八，带神乐去玩一会儿，晚点再回来。”  
“晚点是多久？”志村新八扶了扶眼镜问。  
坂田银时想了想，回答：“天黑再回来。”  
现在才下午三点，距离天黑还有几个小时，实在是太过漫长的时间。然而银发男人的模样前所未有的认真，尽管不知道为什么，多年培养的默契还是让志村新八和神乐选择听他的话，乖乖走掉了。  
再次打开门，浓郁得化不开的气味早已充斥了房间里的每个角落，坂田银时走进去后迅速关门，唯恐味道泄露了出去。  
“出来。”他对着空气喊了一声。  
万事屋并不大，那人能藏的地方有限，不知从哪个角落里传来压抑的喘息声。坂田银时朝着声源走过去，空气中的氧气似乎快要被抽干了似的，让他的呼吸也逐渐沉重起来。  
发情期的Omega的味道，足以让Alpha化身为兽。  
坂田银时自认为自控能力还是可以的，直到看到藏在柜子后面的土方十四郎。  
一向淡然的人以堪称惊恐的表情看着他，因为发情期而染上绯红的脸满是春情，原本锐利蓝眸也变得婉转勾人。与情欲做斗争用尽了他的力气，整个人虚弱无力地靠在柜子上，像是刚从水里捞出来一般浑身被汗湿透了，平时穿得齐整的制服此刻也说不出的凌乱。  
一副随时可以被人采撷的模样。  
坂田银时从他的眼睛里看到了羞耻、恐惧、无措、愤怒和藏也藏不住的渴望。  
“土方……”他低喃着他的名字。  
从来不肯在任何人面前示弱的土方十四郎，在他面前露出了如此狼狈的模样。像一只总是张牙舞爪不让人接近的猫，在情欲的煎熬之下，一边竖起全身的毛作出抵御的姿态，一边又忍不住露出肚皮，渴望得到抚慰。  
“……滚出去。”  
果然，这个男人到了这一步还是一如既往的嘴硬。  
可惜说出口的话语软绵绵的没有一丝力道，听起来反而像是请求，或者撒娇。  
无论是哪一种，都不可能让已经被他影响的Alpha离开。  
“要滚也该是你滚，这是我的地盘。”坂田银时在土方十四郎面前蹲下来，习惯性的跟他斗嘴，只是语气称得上温柔。  
他伸手捋了捋土方十四郎额前湿透的头发，然后趁Omega失神的瞬间，一把将他的上衣外套扯了下来。  
“你干什么……？！”土方十四郎徒劳地想要护住自己的衣服，被强势的Alpha挡住了。  
“你一直在出汗，脱掉衣服会比较好哦。”坂田银时说着继续脱他的马甲和衬衫，一层一层剥开令他感觉自己像是在拆礼物。  
很快Omega的上身变得光裸，汗水从他的下巴滴落，划过呼吸间起伏的胸膛，沿着性感的腰线没入裤头。一直在外奔波让他的上半身肌肉结实，身材匀称，若非闻到信息素，不会有人知道他居然是个Omega而不是强大的Alpha。  
空气中两人的信息素交缠在一起，Omega艳红的乳尖因为欲望而变硬凸起，被汗水浸湿后亮晶晶的，惹人眼馋。  
坂田银时无法自控地硬了，他想肏人。  
而眼前这个备受情欲折磨的Omega，目前看来也只有任他摆布的分了。  
任何人都无法抵抗这种诱惑。  
他将土方十四郎一把抱起，放在了桌子上。Alpha的信息素让发情期中的Omega陷入狂乱中，他的身体在颤抖着，自尊心却不允许他软弱地扑进坂田银时怀中寻求慰藉，即便本能已经快要冲破自控力，不断撕扯着他的理智。  
坂田银时俯身在他身上，大掌抚上Omega的脸，看着他下意识地在自己掌心蹭了蹭，内心一片无可救药的柔软。这个从来不肯在他面前服输的人，居然也有这样脆弱无助的一面。坂田银时不打算放过这个绝佳的机会，否则等他清醒过来，他们就只能又回到以往针尖对麦芒的局面了。  
“交给我。”坂田银时对着眼神迷蒙的土方十四郎说道。  
“走开，我不需要……去找抑制剂……快！”土方十四郎咬着牙，还在嘴硬。  
最后一个字落下的重量暴露了他其实已经一刻都不能等了，若是一般的Omega，恐怕已经忍耐不住地张开大腿，求着Alpha进入。坂田银时就当做没听到他说的话，摸到他的腰际，将裤子也扒了下来。身上被脱得一丝不挂、暴露在他人眼中的羞耻让土方十四郎徒劳地想要起身掩藏自己，坂田银时终于忍不住将他压在桌子上，低头吻住不安分的Omega。  
Alpha的吻和包围过来的信息素带着绝对压制的霸道，让土方十四郎感觉到威压的同时又有了一丝平静。他实在没有了挣扎的力气，任由坂田银时的唇舌在自己的唇瓣上扫过。有力的舌头顶开他的牙齿，在口腔内扫荡，柔软的接触带来些微的痒意，一阵酥麻流窜全身。土方十四郎眼眶发红，性别和本能都在渴求着身上的人，当他意识到自己将会雌伏在坂田银时的身下之时，内心没有想象中那么抗拒，甚至隐隐有些庆幸。  
他需要一个Alpha来解决生理需要，但绝对不是随便一个人都可以。或许是自己装成Alpha太久了，只要一想到会有个人操进他的身体里，土方十四郎就忍不住有些恶心。但是当这一刻真的来临之时，平时总是互相看不顺眼的人仅用一个吻就抚慰了他的不安。  
坂田银时又在他的唇瓣扫了一下，才依依不舍地分开。浑身的刺的土方十四郎此刻已经丢盔弃甲，再也不复先前强硬的模样，坂田银时看得下身的性器又胀大了一圈，一边在他的脖颈和锁骨处啄吻着，一边抚摸他的身体。  
Omega的身体湿漉漉的，就连那处也早就做好了准备，若有似无的爱抚根本不足以解渴，土方十四郎揪着坂田银时的衣服，身体无意识地扭动，他需要更激烈、更直接的刺激。坂田银时因为他的服软轻笑了一声，手探到下方，在Omega勃起的性器上划过，来到臀缝间隐藏的幽穴。一片泥泞中他用手指挑开了紧闭的穴口，试探地插了进去，湿热的内壁层层贴了上来。  
“啊……”  
土方十四郎发出一声舒爽的呻吟，坂田银时知道自己无需做太多前戏，手指抽插了几下之后，转而掏出硬挺炽热的肉物，分开Omega的双腿放到身侧，硕大的头部在他的幽穴入口处磨着。  
“想要吗？”他在临门一脚时停下，恶劣地想要看身下之人崩溃的表情。  
“嗯……”  
土方十四郎发出意味不明的呜咽，他的眼睛已经不复清明，身体被欲望晕染了颜色，一大片一大片的艳红爬上肌肤表面。所有一切都昭示着他的渴望，而现场唯一能够施与解救的人想要听他亲口说出浪荡的话语。  
坂田银时挺腰将龟头推了进去，只在穴口停留，浅浅地磨蹭着。欲火焚身的土方十四郎自控不能地沉腰，想要将炽热的一根吞吃进去，却被他按住了腰，动弹不能。身体的空洞扩大到无法承载的地步，好想被填满、被充斥、被占有……  
“说你想要。”alpha在引诱着他。  
生理泪水涌了上来，土方十四郎只感到头脑发热，无法正常思考，他听到自己的声音，从身体深处发出的请求：“要……进来……”  
alpha的粗长炙热的肉棍捅进了他的身体，碾磨着最敏感的那处凸起。  
“啊啊……”  
瞬间被填满的快感令Omega尖叫出声，初次承受巨物的幽穴被撑得有些难受，但更多的是欲望被抚平的满足。长期得不到抚慰的身体沉浸在alpha的信息素中，像是干涸许久的土地迎来天降甘霖，每一个细胞都在贪婪的吸收着水分滋润自己。那根在他身体里进出的肉物，则弥补了他缺失的地方，让他感觉到了自身的完整。未曾体验过的快感涨潮般汹涌澎湃，很快就将他淹没了，前面和后面一起迎来了高潮。  
“这么快就射了，看来真是憋坏了……”坂田银时在他的嘴角落下一个吻，叹道。  
抛却了矜持的Omega有着让人想要将他玩坏的诱惑力，坂田银时挺动着腰一下一下地捣着他的身体，交合处汁液飞溅，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，湿润温暖的甬道紧紧地含咬着他的欲望之地，让他一刻也舍不得停下来。刚攀升高潮的土方十四郎因为他持续不断的进入，情潮没有退阵的迹象，像是随时都有可能再次被送上情欲的巅峰。他的双腿不知什么时候自发地缠上了Alpha的腰间，大腿内侧的嫩肉紧贴着男人劲瘦有力的腰腹，身体随着他的动作而摆动。  
坂田银时就这这个姿势干了许久，汁水充沛的蜜穴被他捣出一股股淫液，沿着土方十四郎的臀缝流下来打湿了桌面。他将他的一条腿扛起，更深更重地抽插着，快速地进入让肉棍表面与肠壁不断摩擦，生出无与伦比的快感。甜腻的味道蔓延发酵，发情期的Omega不知餍足舔咬吮吸着他，直到肉穴痉挛收紧，冲上脊椎的快感终于让坂田银时在一记狠狠地进入之后激射出滚烫的浊液。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
穴心被喷薄而出的精液冲刷击打，敏感不已的内壁不住地抽搐着，腰身不自觉绷紧拱起，土方十四郎同操干他的男人一起再次达到了极致的高潮。  
远远不够，被发情期Omega的信息素点燃欲火的alpha轻易无法满足。坂田银时抽出自己站到地上，将土方十四郎翻了个身，现在Omega被他摆弄成跪趴的姿势，身体软趴趴地伏在桌面，只有屁股因为腰部被alpha掌控着而高高翘起。被灌满的菊穴四周是淫靡的精斑，嫣红的小口还在因为肉物的离开而下意识地翕张着。  
坂田银时看得全身发热，将涨得发疼的肉物送了进去，畅快地抽插几下，如愿听到身下之人满足的呻吟。  
后入是个极具侵略性的体位，坂田银时的阴茎可以尽根而入，顶弄着甬道最深处。肉棒在里头冲撞着，不时蹭到一处软缝，每当龟头吻上那里，土方十四郎就会发出隐忍的呜咽。坂田银时当然知道那是什么，Omega的生殖腔，他有意要操开那里，便不管不顾地对着那处柔软持续攻击。他看不见土方十四郎的神情，但从他颤抖的身躯和想要逃开的举动来看，这样的刺激对他而言太过了。只是精虫上脑的男人并不打算放过他，坂田银时只需要双手把着土方十四郎的腰肢就能将他掌控，干红了眼的男人用力地将软缝撞开了一道口子。  
“不……啊……”  
敏感又柔软的生殖腔被火热的硬物突入，土方十四郎摇着头，潜意识里感觉到危险。  
“让我进去。”  
坂田银时低下头吻着他的背部，一寸一寸往上直到后颈处微微凸起的腺体上，火热的唇舌覆上去狠嘬了一口，Omega顿时一阵战栗，反射性地收缩着甬道，从身体内部流出一股汁液浇在龟头上。生殖腔入口已然放松，alpha找准了时机轻柔地磨了进去。  
“啊啊……啊……哈啊……”  
又疼又爽的感觉从那处炸开，迅速地流窜全身，头皮发麻的快感席卷而来。土方十四郎仰起头，腰部塌陷，臀部却翘着钉在坂田银时的阴茎上，随着他的动作起舞。当alpha将肉物插进他的身体时，屁股自觉顶撞了上去，而肉物离开时，他又会缩回等待着下一次的对接。  
身体的契合让两个人都爽极了，肉体相撞发出的“啪啪”声响久久回荡在房间内，与之相应的，还有Omega畅快到极致、忍都忍不住的吟哦。  
“不要……”  
到了最后关头，意识到alpha在越来越快的抽插中即将到达极限，在柔软的腔体内准备成结时，土方十四郎艰难地找回理智，拒绝了这个意味着结为永久伴侣的行为。  
“好……”  
在这种情况下，坂田银时没有强制对他进行永久标记。  
埋进生殖腔的肉棒撞击的力度越来越大，Omega前方被冷落的阴茎不堪快感的累积射出一滩滩浊液，而后方的甬道规律性地收缩着。alpha就在肉穴榨着自己的精液时，咬破了他后颈处的腺体，将信息素注入了进去。  
酣畅淋漓的性事让两个人暂时得到了满足，坚硬的桌子不是个休息的好地方，坂田银时将土方十四郎抱起来，坐在一旁的沙发上。疲惫的Omega瘫在他的怀中，一动也不动地平复呼吸。  
“还好吗？”坂田银时的手在土方十四郎的腰眼处摩挲着，问的同时在他汗湿的额头落下一个吻。  
“嗯……”闭着眼睛的人虚弱地回答。  
躲到万事屋花了一些时间，坂田银时回来之前他一直在忍耐着情欲，蚀骨的交合几乎抽掉了他身上仅剩的力气，Omega此刻连从alpha怀里出来的能力都没有了。  
“我啊，不是始乱终弃的人，既然到了这一步，不管你乐不乐意，今后都将是我的Omega了。”坂田银时将他圈紧，占有欲十足。  
“我只需要一个解决生理需要的alpha。”土方十四郎说道。两个人平时见面都免不了剑拔弩张，此时此刻一种怪异的温馨让他感到有些不适。  
“你要是真的是这么想，为什么一开始不回真选组，反而跑到万事屋呢？你该知道躲在这里一定会被我看到的吧？”坂田银时不赞同地连问了几句。  
土方十四郎不吭声了。  
“承认吧，你并不讨厌我，土方君。”坂田银时抚上他的脸，用着平时吐槽他时爱用的称呼，“也不讨厌被我操。”  
“那又如何？”  
土方十四郎几乎能感觉到自己额头上的青筋突突跳起。温馨的氛围果然很不对劲，还是互相揭短适合他们。然而刚挑起的战火并没有持续太久就熄灭了，抱着他的alpha以堪称深情的语气，说着奇怪的话语。  
“你这个家伙虽然缺点一大堆，吃什么都放蛋黄酱的癖好也很难令人接受，但说实话，遵循本能被我操得乱叫的时候也意外的很可爱呢。”  
“这算夸奖吗？”这话听着有些让人想生气，但那语气却又微妙地认真。  
“听不出来吗？那我更直白一些好了，我喜欢你啊，十四。”  
“男人在床上果然什么话都说的出口。”突然被告白的人红了脸。  
“你放心，我会负责到底的。”  
“谁要你负责啊？别太看得起自己了。”土方十四郎想锤他，可惜力道实在小的可以，打在男人坚硬的身躯上不痛不痒，倒不如说更像是调情。  
坂田银时反握住他的手：“既然还有力气那就继续吧。”  
他将土方十四郎的双腿分开放在自己的身体两侧，擎天一柱抵着还在往下滴落淫液的幽穴，alpha抓着Omega的腰肢往下压，被操得软烂的入口顺从地打开，从上往下将粗长巨物吞了进去。  
“啊……混蛋……太大了……”  
酸胀的感觉再次传来，土方十四郎腿软得支撑不住自己，只能在坂田银时自下而上的挺动中随着他的动作起伏。  
夕阳的余晖中两个身影交谈着往万事屋走，刚到门口就听到奇怪的声响从里面传了出来。  
“不好，有人，危险。”神乐留意到了类似于痛苦的呻吟声，正打算破门而入。  
志村新八连忙将她拉住，暧昧的气息已经从门缝里渗透出来，神乐并不能理解那是什么，他却是知道的。“真是的，看来我们得另外找地方住几天了。”志村新八头疼地说道。  
“为什么？”  
“因为阿银长大了啊。”  
“阿银不是早就长大了吗？比我还要高呢。”  
“跟你说不清楚。”  
“我要进去看看。”  
“不行！”  
……  
门外的交谈声和可能被人发现的危机令Omega感到紧张，竟不由自主地一再夹紧alpha的巨物。  
“他们会不会进来呢？”坂田银时恶劣地问着，故意刺激他，身下肉物的进出却没有停下来，他被身体紧绷的Omega含咬得十分舒服。  
“放开……啊啊……”土方十四郎语不成调地说着，头埋在alpha的肩部，连骨头都在战栗。  
最终志村新八把神乐拉走了，没有人进来，交缠着的两个人却在一墙之隔的空间里被刺激得双双到达了高潮。

第二章

Omega的发情期整整持续了三天。  
在这三天里，两个人除了吃喝睡，就是抱在一起像野兽一样不知满足地交媾。  
三天后，当真选组的人意识到他们的副长下落不明了好几天，到万事屋询问时，已经整理好恢复回人模狗样的人一脸平静地走了出来，仿佛什么事情也没发生过一样，跟组员回去了。  
只是走路的速度有些慢了呢，姿势也有些不易察觉的奇怪，倚在门边目送他走远的alpha想道。  
志村新八带着神乐回来的时候屋子里的味道已经消散了，没有留下任何那个Omega的信息，看到只有坂田银时一个人在时他不禁有些好奇：“那个人呢？”  
“谁啊？”坂田银时问。  
“那位Omega。”志村新八一副你别想瞒着我的样子。  
“没有这个人。”坂田银时横躺在地上撑着头，打算糊弄过去。  
“原来是这样，看来对方是用完就把你甩了。”志村新八激他。  
“随便你怎么想，没有就是没有。”  
坂田银时难得地没有跟他吵嘴，志村新八看出来他是不想说开，也不再问了。虽然的确很好奇，但他有预感总有一天会知道的。  
日子在平淡中前进，坂田银时开始规律性地在每个月的某一天开始消失，直到三四天之后才回来，后来志村新八在一次外出进食的时候偶然遇到真选组的成员，听他们抱怨副长又不知道跑到哪里去好几天不见人了。  
这个又字就很耐人寻味，志村新八的眼镜上闪过一道光，他似乎不小心知道了某个真相。  
只是想到两个当事人那傲娇又别扭的脾气，他不打算直接去问。  
又过了一个月，土方十四郎避开热闹的地方往目的地走去，然后察觉到自己好像被跟踪了。  
追随者的跟踪手段实在太生疏了，以至于他都有些怀疑那人是不是故意引起他的注意力。但眼下他还有事，不想与他周旋，穿过几道巷子之后将人甩开了。  
他和坂田银时约在了一家偏远的旅馆碰头，以应付即将到来的发情期。这几个月两人已经形成了默契，快到特定的时期，他不再使用抑制剂，而是求助于已经熟悉他的身体的alpha。好在坂田银时平时看起来不靠谱，在这事情上却没有给他难堪，他们配合得很好。  
脑海闪过两个人纠缠着在一起的画面，土方十四郎的身体有些本能地发热。  
他到旅馆门口，站着吸了会烟，就看到银发的男人在另一个路口出现了，正想打招呼时冷不防地发现他身后还跟着另一个人。他们似乎在吵着什么。  
“所以你为什么来这里啊？”志村新八不依不饶地问道。  
“你是在跟踪我吗？”坂田银时反问他。  
“都说了恰巧经过。”  
“这么偏僻的地方真是太巧了啊。”  
“那你又瞒着我们来这么偏僻的地方做什么？”  
“散步不可以吗。”  
……  
两人边吵着边走过来，土方十四郎感到头疼。  
“哟，你也在这里啊。”坂田银时像是偶然看到他一样，“早知道就不来这里散步了。”  
“随便到个地方都能看到你，真是阴魂不散。”土方十四郎转身，打算离开。  
这是他们在他人面前一贯的模式，即便私底下那样地亲密过，可该死的相似的性格让他们不由自主地极力表现出嫌弃对方的样子。  
”等等，你们该不会是约好的吧？”志村新八火上浇油地问道。  
“不是！”  
“不是！”  
两个人异口同声，竟各自朝着不同的方向走远了。  
“该死。”直到看不见那两个人，土方十四郎才拐进巷子里，确认了一下自己的味道。幸好，发情期还没有真正地到来，否则信息素的味道可能会让他无法顺利回到住处。万幸的是之前的抑制剂和阻隔剂还没用完，当务之急是要赶紧回去，这次的发情期他得自己熬过去了。  
之前的跟踪者，应该就是那个眼镜小鬼了，他似乎已经知道了些什么。但对于万事屋那几个人，土方十四郎有种莫名的信任感，相信他不会做什么不利的事情，是以这件事他没太放在心上。  
抑制剂还有效果，这几天土方十四郎没有任何异样，发情期过去后他照常出了任务。  
这次是追踪一个地下团伙，收集他们的犯罪证据，土方十四郎和冲田总悟被分到了一组，前期还算顺利，他们的行动没有被发现。高强度地追踪持续到了晚上，土方十四郎眼看着那个头号人物进了吉原，想也没想跟了上去。鱼龙混杂的地下街市，各种各样的味道掺杂在一起，两个人监视着目标，那人找了个女人在房间里鬼混，土方十四郎逐渐感觉到不对劲。从房间里飘散出来的alpha的信息素越来越浓烈，让他的身体开始跟着发热。  
前几天被抑制的情欲接收到了信号一般喷薄而出。  
alpha的信息素天生能够诱发Omega的发情，土方十四郎后知后觉地发现，抑制剂虽然起到了短暂的作用，却让积攒的情潮在受到压抑之后来得更汹涌了。一旦意识到这点，身体也相应地做出了反应，力气被一点点抽离似的软了下来。  
“总悟，我们先走。”土方十四郎抓着旁边人的手，说道。  
“怎么了，土方先生？”冲田总悟转过头，下意识想要说不，不期然看到一张汗津津的脸。  
土方十四郎此时看起来就像中招了一样，虽然不知道他中的是什么毒，但整个人透着一股非常不妙的气息。冲田总悟隐约捕捉到一缕柑橘的味道，在浑浊的空气中不那么明显却足够清新，心里感到奇怪，但土方十四郎的状况不适合久留，两个人一前一后走了出来。  
土方十四郎勉强支撑着自己前进，他闻到了自己身上散发的信息素。离开了鱼龙混杂之处，柑橘的清香在干净的夜色中变得浓烈起来。  
没什么人经过的小巷子里，冲田总悟加快了脚步。  
“你没有什么话要对我说吗，土方先生？”浅栗色头发的少年走到不可能再隐藏的Omega面前，问道。  
“之后再跟你解释，现在，带我去万事屋。”土方十四郎忍着情欲的煎熬，他连走路都有些不稳了，抑制剂大概率是没用的，眼下他需要Alpha的抚慰。  
“土方先生要去找万事屋的老板吗？何必舍近求远呢，我也是alpha哦。”少年向前一步离他更近，属于alpha略带攻击性的信息素的味道瞬间包围了过来。  
本该能够抚慰Omega的味道夹带着危险的气息，土方十四郎不禁后退了两步，拉开两个人的距离。冲田总悟看他的眼神太炽热了，几乎要将人融化的目光令他下意识地想跑。  
冲田总悟却在土方十四郎付出行动之前拉住了他，然后将无力反抗的Omega拉到了小巷子更深处，昏暗的灯光下，少年还有些单薄的身体将比他高半个头的人压在墙壁上。土方十四郎突然察觉到，看起来不那么健壮的alpha实际上比他想象的要有力得多，冲田总悟禁锢着他的双手，让他动弹不得。  
“真没想到啊，土方先生居然是个Omega。”冲田总悟的语气不知怎么地包含着怒意，“你被人操过了吗？让我猜猜，之前的发情期，都是老板帮你解决的吧？”  
刚才他说，要去万事屋，想来寻求坂田银时的帮助已经是习惯成自然了。少年在Omega的脖颈处深吸了一口，除了柑橘的香气和烟草的味道，再没有其他的气息。他还没有被永久标记。  
”放手……你想过后果吗？”土方十四郎挣扎着，预料不到会是这样的展开。  
绯红染上了他的脸颊，额头不断渗出汗液，alpha的信息素压制中他的呼气声越来越重，胸腔随之大幅度地起伏。快要忍不住了，再这样下去，不管面前的人是谁，他都会在混沌的意识中为对方打开被欲望操纵的身体。  
alpha的信息素能够影响Omega，相应的，Omega的躁动也会诱发alpha的易感期甚至发情期，冲田总悟此时也已经被拉入情欲的漩涡中，土方十四郎的挣扎让两个人的身体摩擦着，欲火烧灼得更旺。  
“再动的话，我可不敢保证会发生什么事情。”冲田总悟出声道。  
土方十四郎果然停下了动作，但是冲田总悟并没有放开他，反而勾下他的脖子，霸道的吻覆上了他的嘴唇。少年的热情一如夏季的烈日，滚烫的体温在身体间传递着，星星点点的火光烧成了燎原之势，土方十四郎在他的亲吻中软了身子。  
冲田总悟用力地吻着，舌头生涩地顶开紧闭的唇齿，钻进了口腔里汲取Omega的津液。他一度以为深埋在心底的情感不可能有见天日的一天，这个可恶的人，骗了他好久。但是，一切都安排得刚刚好，他喜欢上的不是永远得不到的alpha，他的Omega在一个恰当的时机暴露了身份，在发情的状态下不得不倒入他的怀抱中。冲田总悟的内心欣喜若狂，表现出来的却是alpha掠夺的本能。  
“唔……”  
被吻得几近窒息的人难受地哼着，冲田总悟终于放开他，呼吸到新鲜空气的土方十四郎大口呼吸，得到了自由再次想推开面前的人走掉。  
“你以为你走的出去吗？”冲田总悟提醒道，“发情的Omega在如此黑夜一个人走在路上，会被轮奸也说不定哦。”  
骇人的词汇让土方十四郎顿了一下，还是执意迈开脚步。冲田总悟冷眼看着他，还没等人走出两步就将他一把拉回，把他困在墙壁与身体之间。土方十四郎的前胸猛地撞到了粗糙的墙上，冲田总悟在身后冲动地拉扯着他的裤子。两个人因为今天的任务都穿着便服，没有皮带的裤子被扯下褪到膝盖弯，少年粗暴地探入臀缝间的幽穴，指尖触到一片黏滑。  
“已经湿成这样了。”被淋湿的手指在Omega的臀肉上胡乱抹了一下，冲田总悟释放出自己勃发滚烫的性器，按着乱动的人，迫不及待插了进去。  
“啊……”  
猛然被进入的身体感受到了欢愉，菊穴无意识地吞咽着少年人血气方刚的阳具，土方十四郎不由自主地塌下了腰身。这是不对的，他的心里在想，然而身体根本不听使唤，只顾着追求快感，迎接alpha粗暴的抽插。  
“不……啊……哈啊……”  
土方十四方咬着嘴唇，还是有呻吟声从嘴角泄露了出来。冲田总悟的进入没有丝毫的技巧可言，初尝情欲的少年一味挺动着精瘦的腰，打桩一样撞进Omega湿润温暖又紧致的甬道中，纯粹的性本能引领着他不知疲倦地耕耘着，捣弄得肉穴流出一阵阵的汁液。  
土方十四郎健壮的身躯此刻就像是被抽走了骨头，软得任由alpha随意摆弄，激烈的性爱不但没有让他感到不适，后穴反而不知餍足般在肉棒出去的时候极力挽留。冲田总悟抬起他一条腿，看着自己在Omega的肉穴中进进出出，视觉上的刺激让他的性器又胀大了一圈，将那粉嫩的肉洞撑得满满当当。  
肉体相撞时发出的“啪啪”声在小巷子里响起，露天的场合让土方十四郎的的身体敏感了数倍。尽管两个人都没脱衣服，他的裤子也只褪了一半，但是若有人经过，一定能从空气中交缠的气息和腰部的耸动中看出来它们在进行性交。冲田总悟的手伸进他的衣服里，来到胸前揉弄着那一对乳肉，不大的两个鼓包，乳尖已经变硬凸起，敏感得碰也不能碰，虐待欲十足的alpha揪扯着它们，力道大得娇嫩处阵阵发疼，换来的却是Omega身下更用力地夹击，让置于后穴的肉棍被吮吸得舒服到了极点。尝到甜头的冲田总悟自然不会轻易放过，指尖变着法子碾弄着，直到土方十四郎不堪刺激泄了出来。  
他的后穴也进入了高潮，肠壁的收缩没能阻止冲田总悟的动作，精力旺盛的少年快速地进出着，最后顶着甬道深处那一道软缝激射而出。  
激烈的交合比起做爱更像是单方面的强暴，被信息素压制得死死的Omega无法抗拒本能，也无力去对抗一个发情的alpha。冲田总悟将土方十四郎的身体翻来覆去地干着，少年尚不知温柔为何物，心里眼里只有占有和掠夺，与生俱来的虐待因子在性事中也得到了发挥，Omega的身体上满布掐痕和咬痕，在别人看来或许有些可怖的痕迹却让他干红了眼，死命地顶弄着几乎要昏厥过去的人，操开了他最后一道防线，直接撞入生殖腔里。  
“啊……不可以……”  
出口的声音已经变得喑哑，土方十四郎虚软的扶着墙壁，冲田总悟在他的生殖腔里成结了。仅存的理智让他挣扎，腰臀向前缩着想要离开，可这点力气无法撼动alpha半分，抗拒只会让他自己体验到钻心的疼痛，他就像只被公狗的阴茎锁住的小母狗，无可奈何地接纳alpha在生殖腔里射出浓稠的液体。后颈的腺体也被咬破，冲田总悟在他的身体里落下了一生的烙印。  
身体缓缓滑落在地上，阴茎抽离后穴时发出“啵”的声响，被灌满了精液的甬道溢出白色的浊液，看起来淫靡不已。土方十四郎大口喘着，暂时得到满足的身体逐渐恢复力气，他尝试着站起来，将裤子穿好，习惯性地摸出一根烟。颤抖的双手怎么也打不着火，冲田总悟抽走他的打火机，利落地打开点燃他嘴边的烟。  
靠在墙上猛吸了一口又吐出一阵烟雾之后，土方十四郎才找回了一丝平静。  
彻底将他占为己有的alpha整理好了自己，不复性事中我行我素的模样，竟显得有些手足无措。他站在土方十四郎面前，像是鼓起了十足的勇气：“我不后悔这么做，要是早知道你真实性别，万事屋的老板未必有机会捷足先登。”  
土方十四郎抽着手里的烟，低头不看他。  
冲田总悟不服气道：“我不比他差，一样可以满足你，不是吗？”  
“你比不上他。”土方十四郎站直了身体将他推开，他的力道很轻，却让冲田总悟难受得心头都在疼。  
“至少，他不会在我不愿意的情况下……”土方十四郎拖着步子踉跄着往外走去。  
“所以最终得到你的人是我，你的alpha是我！”冲田总悟对着他的背影说道。  
土方十四郎的身影离他越来越远了。  
疲倦席卷了全身，脚步虚浮无力，每踏一步都像踩在棉花上，土方十四郎漫无目的走着，冷不防被什么绊了一下，行动迟缓的身体来不及做出反应向前扑去。将要摔倒在地面时，一个人闪了出来将他接住了。  
“喂喂，大晚上的投怀送抱是不是不太好？”坂田银时调侃的声音在耳边响起。  
土方十四郎抬头，待看清真的是他时，想要反驳他的欲加之罪，张了张嘴却什么都没说出来。  
坂田银时让他站好，快速地扫了一圈他的模样。混浊的气味已经足够表明Omega遭遇了什么，更不用说凌乱的衣服和露出来的脖颈和锁骨上那些糟糕的痕迹。坂田银时心都揪紧了，却还是故作轻松的样子，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
回过神来不放心地追出小巷的冲田总悟，正好看到了银发的男人背着他的Omega走远的一幕。

第三章

不大的万事屋里挤进了第四个人。  
土方十四郎被坂田银时带回来那一天很狼狈，迟钝如神乐，看到表情凝重的两个人进来，都没敢多问什么。志村新八则了然地打了个招呼之后回家，希望没有眼力见儿的少女能够给他们一些空间。  
土方十四郎就这么在万事屋住了下来，不过白天他还是会照常去真选组上班，晚上才会回来。坂田银时知道他在躲着冲田总悟，同在真选组他们见面的机会不要太多，土方十四郎这段时间都在极力避免与那个小鬼碰面或者独处。  
其实不止他，坂田银时自己也对这个尴尬的三人关系无所适从，偶然在街上看到路过的冲田总悟，他也会下意识地走开。坂田银时无法去指责冲田总悟做了那般过分的事情，这是土方十四郎的权利，却不是他的。若不是自己瞻前顾后，也不会让人趁机而入，坂田银时无时无刻不在后悔，他就不该忍着，什么尊重都是虚的，把人标记成自己的才是真的。  
可惜他没有机会了，忍了这么久，人终究不是他的。  
然而，土方十四郎正常工作了一周之后就开始赖在万事屋不出门了。近藤勋来了几趟，没有把人说动，只能垂头丧气地回去。坂田银时没说什么，偶尔也会叫上他一起去做委托，两个人的关系发生了大转变，一改此前的针锋相对，变得有那么点儿惺惺相惜的味道来，看得神乐直跟志村新八吐槽：“不是他们被鬼上身了，就是我打开这一章的方式不对。"  
志村新八敷衍地随意应和着，心想什么都不懂真好啊。  
冲田总悟一直都知道土方十四郎在万事屋，但是他没有前去打扰。被他标记了的人没有对他表现出愤怒或者不甘的情绪来，只是冷冷地将他无视了。这比被打一顿还要难受，可他知道是自作自受。他想土方十四郎会释怀的，即便不能，他也已经是他的人了，基因与天性注定了他们这辈子将会纠缠在一起，谁也无法分开。  
冲田总悟并不着急，甚至幻想着等下一次发情期来临的时候，他的Omega会抑制不住本能的渴望，回来扑进他的怀里求他操他。  
只是这一等就等了一个月，土方十四郎并没有出现，又过了没多久，他等来了土方十四郎要和万事屋的老板结婚的消息。  
两个alpha结婚，这个消息可谓引起了不小的轰动，虽然不太能够理解，但人们还是善意地表达了对他们的祝福。毕竟知道内情的人寥寥无几，在他们看来，这是跨越了性别的真爱，算得上一段佳话。  
一时间认识的人都在谈论，昔日见面不是吵闹就是打架的两个人竟然是明撕暗秀，表面宿敌实际上是情侣。冲田总悟听到的时候手里的纸杯都给捏碎了，他的Omega居然敢在被永久标记后妄想着要嫁给另一个人。  
“喂总悟，你没事吧？”旁边的人问了一声。  
“啊，没事，只是听到土方先生要结婚的消息，有点激动。”冲田总悟脸上在笑着，眼神里却有着不易察觉的森冷。  
结婚这件事多少是有点头脑发热，志村新八欲言又止。看到两个当事人一副不计前嫌、商业互夸、怎么看怎么不像热恋的情侣反而更像是合伙人意图共创美好未来的模样，他有预感这婚事不会太顺利地进行。  
当然了，志村新八只看到了表面的现象，毕竟坂田银时和土方十四郎的性格里的一部分都有着口是心非和矜持，决计不会在旁人面前流露出任何类似于深情的情绪来。但如果他曾看到坂田银时背着土方十四郎回万事屋的时候，一个人红着眼眶几乎看不清脚下的路，而另一个人埋在前者的肩窝上软弱地无声流泪，或许他的想法就会改变。  
不过某种程度来说，他的预感并没有错。  
结婚也不是儿戏，尽管两个人都没有家人，一切从简，要准备的东西还是不少。坂田银时把万事屋的委托都推掉了一部分，能接的就让新八和神乐去做，他自己则和准新娘一起采买必需品。怎么说也是人生大事，别的可以随便应付，结婚可不能不认真。  
当土方十四郎提出来的时候，坂田银时说实在是有些受宠若惊的。他自己向来无拘无束惯了，并不太能够想象婚姻生活，与另一个人绑在一起则代表着承担责任，从此他的喜怒哀乐都与那个人有关。如果按照之前的节奏下去，他和土方十四郎的确会有可能会到这一步，即便没有，他也会担负起一个alpha对他的Omega应尽的责任。只是变故来的太快，被别人永久标记了的Omega，他要如何去拥有？  
“被永久标记了的Omega，你还要吗？”土方十四郎问他，甚至有些不那么自信的卑微。  
这段时间Omega的情绪很低落，被冲田总悟强制性地永久标记这件事情像是在他身上投下了一道阴影，整个人都显得有些郁郁寡欢。表面上还是没事人似的，可坂田银时没有错过他眼神里的空洞。  
“将来你会很痛苦……”他说道。  
经过永久标记的Omega，在不是那个标记的alpha的人身下，是感受不太到快感的。alpha的信息素会相互排斥，今后他们要是做爱，那就是alpha单方面的索取与发泄，作为Omega的他感受到的很可能只有撕裂般的疼痛。  
“痛苦的是现在。”土方十四郎回道。  
他不知道该怎么面对自己矛盾的内心。内心喜欢着一个人，身体却被另一个人占据，如果他对冲田总悟只有恨，那还是简单的，可现在爱说不上，恨又似乎没那么深刻，什么都是徒劳。乱成一团的思绪里，只有对坂田银时的感情是清晰的，他需要他，这份需要的感情在当下比任何时候都要浓烈。  
于是他想要跟他结婚了。  
“那就结婚。”坂田银时伸手将他抱住。  
正如土方十四郎猜测的那样，他没有拒绝。  
他们啊，总是如此的有默契，无数次在脑海里预判对方的行为想法，明明想躲开离对方远一些，却一次次无可避免地殊途同归。  
仿佛天生一对。  
时间定在月底，两周之后，虽然比较仓促，婚礼的筹备还是有条不紊地进行着。给新选组写请帖的时候，关于要不要请冲田总悟，两个人都沉默了，最终彼此都没有提起，默认了忽略掉他。  
他们谁也不想去新选组，于是送请帖的活就落在了神乐身上。  
十几岁的外星人少女还没有参加过婚礼，颇有些兴致勃勃，拿上就出门了。在万事屋的四个人中，最能感受到筹备婚礼的喜悦的人恐怕就只有她了。  
神乐一个一个派发之后，发现少了某个人的，单细胞的少女以为他们忘记了，就单独找到了冲田总悟。  
“喂臭小子，月底阿银的婚礼，二十六号，记得来啊。”家有喜事，神乐甚至无暇与他切磋了。  
“好啊。”冲田总悟显然闷闷不乐的样子。  
这个人有些奇怪，神乐想着，但她没有放在心上，回去了。  
“婚礼吗？”冲田总悟阴恻恻地低语，“看来我要送一份大礼才行啊。”  
好好的天气说变就变，顷刻间豆大的雨滴哗哗落下来，土方十四郎提着一手的东西，不得不跑到屋檐下躲雨。万事屋几个人去做委托了，他本来在包装喜糖，结果数量不够，只好一个人出来再买些，逛的时候又觉得缺这个缺那个，就顺手买了，直到双手都拿不下。  
将手里的东西放到一旁，土方十四郎习惯性地摸出烟，叼了一根在嘴里，点火。一气呵成的动作已经形成了习惯，从心里冒出吸烟的想法开始，肌肉就像设定好的程序一般流畅地运作了起来。机械性的重复行为他做了无数次，没有一次出错。  
除了那天晚上。  
被操到连手都是颤抖的，点不着烟的那个晚上。  
土方十四郎猛地吸了口烟，又重重地呼出白色的雾气，把脑海里的画面甩了出去。  
有一双鞋出现在视线里，他抬起头，看到冲田总悟被雨淋湿的脸。  
土方十四郎想走，双脚却像是被钉在了原地。  
后面的事情就不在他的控制之内了，冲田总悟拉起他的手走进雨幕中，土方十四郎惦记着刚刚买的东西，挣扎着要回去拿，冲田总悟不知道他心里想的是这个，只以为他在拒绝自己——实际上这个理解也没错，怒火瞬间就烧了起来，吞噬了他的理智。alpha狂暴的信息素包围了过来，土方十四郎在狂风骤雨中没有了招架的能力，被冲田总悟一路拖着到了一个废弃的屋子里。  
不容土方十四郎问他想做什么，怒气冲冲的alpha已经身体力行地表达了意愿。冲田总悟将他压在草垛里，三下五除二地脱掉了两个人身上湿透的衣服。天生的臣服令Omega的挣扎聊胜于无，有着柑橘清香的信息素被逼了出来，土方十四郎无力地躺在冲田总悟身下，双手也被失去理智的人用衣服绑了起来。  
“别让我恨你。”预感自己将会遭遇什么的Omega绝望地出声。  
“你早就恨我了不是吗？”冲田总悟探到他的下身，臀缝间的穴眼还略显干涩，不过没关系，很快他就能让他淫荡地流水。  
更多的信息素被释放出来，冲田总悟伸进两根手指在他的甬道里抠弄，果然没多久，在本能的驱使之下，Omega被诱发进入了发情的状态。后穴开始变得泥泞起来，手指的进出变得顺利，冲田总悟勾着嘴角轻笑了一声，揉搓着自己的巨物，直到那里足够硬挺，代替手指插进了土方十四郎的身体中。  
“啊——！！”  
一段时间没有被开括的身体陡然被庞然大物捅进来，就算后穴足够湿润，土方十四郎还是被撑得胀痛。心里的反感让身体也跟着表现出不适的反应，这个雨天的性事注定会成为一场酷刑。  
他的抗拒太明显了，冲田总悟能感觉到，身下的小穴仍在紧紧咬着他，但那仅仅是生理的反应，土方十四郎全身都在抵触他的进入。肉穴分泌的汁液堪堪能够保护肠壁不会被他弄伤，却吝啬地不愿意给予更多，他抽插的动作如此艰难。  
“你怎么敢！怎么敢嫁给别人！”  
冲田总悟气急了，不管不顾地撞进脆弱敏感之处。被他制住的Omega没有丝毫主动的能力，双手被绑起来，腿也被分开放到身侧，唯一能动的腰臀因为alpha激烈地撞击而瑟缩着想要躲开，又被他用大掌压住动弹不得。上次因为发情期反噬，头昏脑涨的土方十四郎在暴力的性爱中还能获得快感，然而这次在身心都抗拒的情况下，他的身体失去了感知快感的能力，更糟糕的是，被嫉妒冲昏了头的冲田总悟在狂怒中化身为兽，用着蛮力凿开他的身体，无尽地宣泄。  
液体滴答滴答地滑落，土方十四郎努力睁开眼睛，想确认是不是屋顶漏水，眼前却只有一片模糊。他被冲田总悟翻过身子，变成跪趴的姿势，alpha依然从他身后狠狠地撞了进来。身体随着抽插前后摆动，更多的液体掉落，土方十四郎这才察觉，这些液体是从自己的眼睛里流出来的。  
太窝囊了啊，土方十四郎，这种程度也要哭吗？他意识模糊地想着。  
接着便感觉到滚烫的水珠滴落在背后，还没想清楚那是什么，冲田总悟便彻底地压了下来，将他整个人抵在草垛上。上半身因为身上另一个人的重量紧贴着粗糙的干枯草堆，臀部高高翘起露出了后穴方便alpha的奸淫，土方十四郎侧着脸，身体的颤抖是疼痛的应激反应。冲田总悟啃咬着他的颈部，温热的液体不停地滴落进他的脖子里。  
“为什么要背叛我？为什么要抛弃我的感情？”  
少年一遍遍地直质问着，问的语气有多绝望，操进他身体的力道就有多狠。土方十四郎感觉到生殖腔被迫打开了，硕大炙热的龟头生猛地刮着里面的嫩肉，让他丝丝地疼。有液体从里面流了出来，但那不是他动情时分泌的汁水，伴随着疼痛从身体深处流了出来。腹部在抽疼，土方十四郎隐约意识到了什么却又抓不住那一缕头绪，只能忍着疼痛直到少年将浓稠的液体射进他的身体里。  
高潮了的冲田总悟像是被抽干了力气一般倒在Omega身上，那狰狞的肉物仍然占据着他的后穴不肯离开。土方十四郎死尸一般躺在那里，思绪随着屋外密集的雨声不知飘散到了什么地方。  
年少的坎坷经历在遇到近藤勋与三叶姐弟二人后才稍微被润饰得不那么艰难，后来三叶去世，他和冲田总悟开始日渐生疏。少年总是不厌其烦地给他制造麻烦，他以为那是因为讨厌，却从未想过在这些行为之下，更深的一层里埋着冲田总悟对他的执念。  
“我并不讨厌你。”冲田总悟吻了吻他的肩头，说道。  
“什么时候开始的呢？我自己也记不清了，固执地想要让你成为我的、只属于我一个人。”  
“我已经是你的alpha了，你怎么敢嫁给另一个男人？”  
“我怕自己会忍不住，忍不住将你囚禁起来，让你的世界除了我再也看不到其他人。”  
……  
冲田总悟如同体贴的情人，一边啄吻着他的颈部，一边喋喋不休地表白着。说到情动之处，埋在肉穴里的巨物又肿了起来，他缓慢地挺动着腰部进出Omega的身体。  
“痛……”  
土方十四郎揪着手边的草堆，终于忍不住喊了出来。  
他不想在对自己动粗的alpha面前表现出软弱的样子，然而腹部的抽疼越来越剧烈，冲田总悟的每一下推进都像是凌迟。他的额头渗出冷汗来，双眼向上翻起像是快要晕过去。  
冲田总悟在他喊疼的时候兴奋不已，但很快他就察觉到了Omega的不对劲。他虚弱地躺在那里，没有使出一点儿力气，就连肉穴也松懈了下来，不再吮吸着他的肉物。冲田总悟抽出自己，往两人交合的地方看，只见没有了外物堵着的幽穴汩汩流出浊液来，猩红的血丝掺杂在米白色的精液中那样刺眼。  
他还是弄伤他了，冲田总悟想。他轻轻拍了拍Omega的脸，土方十四郎意识模糊，没有对他的动作做出任何反应。他的状态很不好，不好到alpha不忍心再继续下去。  
起来将衣服穿好，冲田总悟刚把衣服盖在几乎没有意识的人身上，就听到门被踹开的动静。  
银发的男人带着一身的风雨站在门口，阴翳的表情让人想起了曾经震慑敌我的“白夜叉”之名。  
“何等肮脏的画面。”  
他冲进来，劈头盖脸给了冲田总悟一拳，接着更多的拳头落在少年身上。冲田总悟自知理亏，至始至终没有还手的打算。  
坂田银时打了一顿仍未解气，但是他更关心土方十四郎的情况，将少年往地上一掼，急忙去看Omega。趴在草堆里的人气息微弱，身上仅盖着一件起不了什么遮挡作用的衣服，臀部以下都暴露在空气中，腿根一片狼藉，有粘稠的液体溢出来，夹带着丝丝缕缕的血迹。坂田银时替他穿上衣服，看了看屋外仍未停歇的雨，将自己的外衣脱下往他身上一裹，抱着人冲进了雨幕中。

第四章  
诊所只有一名医生和一个小护士，下雨天没什么患者来，两个人都百无聊赖地玩着手机。医生是一个年过四十的中年大叔，虽然懒散的样子看起来不够专业，但实际上，他是附近人人称赞的良心医者。  
室内的平静被突然冲进来的银发男人打破了。  
浑身湿透的男人不可谓不狼狈，但更令人担心的是他怀里抱着的Omega。小护士引着坂田银时进入诊所里唯一的病房，他轻轻地放下土方十四郎，医生已经过来做好了看诊的准备。其实也不用问太多，Omega身上的浓烈信息素的味道让事情已经呼之欲出。医生责备了看了一眼杵着的银发男人，让他到外面等着，开始查看Omega的情况。  
坂田银时不放心，却也只能在医生护士的冷眼中退了出来。  
他们大概是把他当成施暴者了，不过这样也好，至少不会让人太难堪。  
顾不上自己衣衫不整的模样，坂田银时焦急地等待着，墙上的时钟指针滴答滴答转动，时间从未像现在一样流动得如此缓慢。大概二十分钟后，小护士寒着脸出来了，他连忙迎上去问情况。  
“你是怎么做人alpha的？怀孕初期不能进行剧烈运动这点常识都没有吗？”小护士语气不善，“幸好只是出血，没有真正地伤到胎儿，如果再严重点很有可能会流产你知道吗？”  
怀孕？  
坂田银时被这两个字眼劈中了一般僵在原地。  
小护士看着他摇摇头，往药房配药去了。看来是个什么也不懂的alpha，连伴侣怀孕了都不知道。  
有个小生命正在土方十四郎的腹中生长。这个事实让坂田银时本就纷乱的内心更加百感交集。Omega只能怀上标记他的alpha的孩子，所以，这个小生命应该是冲田总悟的孩子。  
偏偏是在这个时候，他们就要结婚了……  
医生出来之后，坂田银时才被允许进入病房，土方十四郎正输着液，看起来好了一些，良好的身体素质让他至始至终都没有晕过去，所以自己怀孕的事情他自然也是知道的。  
“看来是前段时间太疯狂了，没有做措施是我的不对。”坂田银时在床边坐下，努力挤出一个干巴巴的笑容，将事情揽到自己身上。  
土方十四郎沉默地看着他，在场的两个人都没有即将成为父母的喜悦，片刻之后他终于开口：“这个孩子……可不可以不要？”  
Omega会有这样的想法，坂田银时不是没有想过，但他真正地说出来还是令人吃惊的，坂田银时垂下眼：“等你好起来再说也不迟，现在，先好好休息养好身子。”  
“嗯。”土方十四郎习惯性地摸衣服想要抽烟，结果摸了个空。他的身上早已换成病服了。  
“这里不能吸烟。”坂田银时示意了下墙上的禁烟标志，本想说怀孕了抽烟对胎儿不好的，但是想到面前的人刚才的话，他对这个孩子估计不会有太多怜惜的心情。  
土方十四郎于是无奈地将手搭在额头。  
“睡会儿吧，我在旁边看着你。”银发男人用着温柔的声音哄他。  
“好。”  
土方十四郎闭上眼睛，身体传来的丝丝痛感让他无法克制地想到冲田总悟。想到他在自己身上驰骋时既痛快又痛苦的表情，想到他质问自己为什么抛弃他的感情要跟银时结婚，想到他吻自己时轻柔的力道……他知道自己不该对施暴者心软，但凡这些事情是另外一个人做的，他都会恨不得将其手刃而后快。  
但那是冲田总悟。  
土方十四郎对冲田总悟的心情是特别的，他将少年看做亲弟弟，这么多来年都在有意识无意识地关心照顾他，即使冲田总悟总是给自己使绊子，他依然觉得那只是少年心性，等他长大一些就会好的。没想到少年以这样粗暴的方式告诉他，他已经成长为一个男人了，而且是一个极具掠夺性和占有欲的alpha。  
不需要照顾，只要他的身体填满他的欲望。  
土方十四昏昏沉沉地进入睡眠，意志变得薄弱，情绪在不打招呼的情况下化成了液体从眼角滑落，坂田银时无声叹气，替他抹去泪水。  
大雨下了整整一天，直到晚上才停，雨停之后土方十四郎的输液也结束了。诊所夜里关门所以医生没让他留下观察，只开了些外用内服的药，嘱咐坂田银时回去好好学习Omega孕期注意事项，最好带人去医院做个全面检查，就让他们离开了。  
出来时土方十四郎还是穿着病服，原本的衣服脏污得不能穿了，当然这衣服费用也已经算在账单里。坂田银时依旧给他披上自己的外套，然后半蹲下，出声：“上来。”  
“我没那么脆弱，能自己走。”土方十四郎有些好笑，这个人宠起人来有些过分了，他又不是小孩子，过哪都要人背着抱着。  
“但是穿着病服招摇过市，很容易被人当成逃离医院的人类吧。”坂田银时忍着笑意。  
“你是不是想说精神病院？”土方十四郎在他的表情里看出了端倪。  
“没有，我绝对没有这么想。”  
“你的脸上明明写着有。”  
“没有。”  
“有。“  
“没有。”  
“有！”  
“真的没有。”  
“喂你干什么？放下我混蛋！”  
最终银发的男人还是将傲娇不肯乖乖让他背的Omega一把背起，向上次一样，一步一步朝万事屋走去。  
几天后，土方十四郎看起来没什么大碍了，坂田银时执意要带他去医院做检查，就算不是为了孩子，也要看看他的身体情况如何。他没有照顾孕期Omega的经验，总要确定无事才能放心。可惜孕夫并不领情，他就像已经决定好了不要这个孩子或者任他自生自灭一般，暗自较着劲。  
“我说你啊，不要在这种时候任性好吗？”坂田银时苦口婆心了半天无果，终于败下阵来，有些气馁地说道。  
“我没有任性。”土方十四郎说着又想摸出烟来抽，手被按住了。  
“对我的孩子好一点，你这个没责任心的混蛋。”坂田银时终于忍不住冲他吼。  
土方十四郎顿了顿，放下手发出一声自嘲的嗤笑：“这个孩子不可能是你的。”  
坂田银时转过头，刚刚用来调动孕夫积极性的高昂热情肉眼可见的消散：“你的孩子就是我的孩子，毕竟我们就要结婚了不是吗？哦对，马上就要举行婚礼了，你也不想婚礼当天出现什么意外吧？”  
“取消吧。”  
“什么？”坂田银时仿佛听错了一般，不可置信地问。  
“我说，取消婚礼吧。”土方十四郎直视他的眼神，冷静地说道。  
万事屋的桌子上仍放着他那天出门前包好的一袋袋喜糖，他记得有些不够所以出去买了，只是这部分到今天还没补齐。  
也没必要补齐了。  
“对不起。”土方十四郎不敢再看坂田银时的表情，起身朝外走去。  
刚到门口就差点撞上了匆匆而来的近藤勋。  
“十四，你在啊？”  
“嗯？有什么事？”  
近藤勋收到请帖后倒是很惊讶地过来问了一次，之后就没再出现在他面前了。  
“看你忙着婚礼实在不该来打扰的，不过最近总悟那个家伙玩消失，找遍了他常去的地方都没看到人影，还以为他又来找万事屋的老板了。”近藤勋朝屋子里望了望，看到坂田银时闻声出来。  
“他没有来找过我。”银发的男人说道。  
“这样，那我就不打扰了。真选组一下子少了你们两个人，这日子过得够呛，我要赶紧找到他才行，这臭小子，不知道躲哪儿去了。”近藤勋说着就要走。  
“等下。”土方十四郎叫住他，“刚好你来了，那就顺便帮我跟其他人传达一下，我们的婚礼取消了。”  
“啊？为什么？”近藤勋的惊诧不比知道他要结婚时的少，眼睛在两个人身上转来转去，妄图看出什么不对劲来。  
“还有一些事情没处理好。”土方十四郎不欲多说，逃避地又往屋子里走。  
“就照他说的吧。”坂田银时做了个我也很无奈的表情。  
近藤勋一头雾水地离开了万事屋。  
突然而至的造访打断了两个人之间尴尬的氛围，土方十四郎重新回到沙发坐下 ，在思索着什么，坂田银时在门口站了会，看着他纠结的样子，率先说道：“我让神乐和新八他们多留意一下，他应该是一个人躲起来了。”  
“那天你……”土方十四郎犹豫着问。  
“我把他揍了一顿，但不至于造成严重的伤害，他没事。”坂田银时解释。  
土方十四郎点点头。  
“很担心他？”坂田银时走进来问。  
“老实说，有点。你知道的，三叶走了，他才成年没多久……”  
“要是你能把这份关心分给肚子里的孩子一点儿就好了。”坂田银时打断他的话。  
他怎么会不知道这两个人的纠葛，他们的相识甚至在他之前，早就有了许多共同的回忆，那段时光是他抢不来的。土方十四郎不会停止对冲田总悟的关心，就算冲田总悟做了不可原谅的事情，他依旧包容着他，担心着他的下落。坂田银时在这一刻感觉到了自己内心的嫉妒心理在噌噌地滋生，又意识到哪怕是土方十四郎肚子里的孩子，也是冲田总悟的。  
婚礼取消了，他仍是一个人，什么也没有。  
听到他难得尖酸的语气，土方十四郎愣了，他终于察觉到alpha的心情很不好。是该不好，谁让他任性的拒绝去医院检查，又一意孤行地要取消婚礼，还希望他能够去帮忙寻找冲田总悟。土方十四郎陡然觉得自己欠他太多，迟疑地说道：“要不然，我还是跟真选组那边一起找他吧。”  
坂田银时猛地上前覆在他上方，低头以唇堵住了他的嘴。略显凶悍的吻显示着alpha的不安，土方十四郎顺从地任他大力吮吸着自己的唇瓣，霸道地伸出舌头在自己的口腔内攻城略地。甜甜的草莓牛奶味在空气中弥漫开，让他不由得也释放出柑橘味的信息素，交融的气味让空气变得火热起来，孕期激素分泌旺盛的Omega不顾门还大开着，迫不及待地扯着alpha的衣服。  
意识到他要做什么，坂田银时恨恨地在柔软的唇瓣上咬了一口，双手锁住他的手腕，粗着嗓子说道：“该死的，别想划清关系。给我乖乖去医院做检查！”未了又补充一句，“我会留意那小子的去向。”  
他说得克制，也很严肃，土方十四郎忽然就不敢忤逆了。  
在医院待了半天终于检查完毕，胎儿很健康，没有因为前期的疏忽照顾而发育不健全，得益于Omega过人的身体素质，大人小孩均为无恙，坂田银时松了一口气，在土方十四郎问医生能不能流掉的时候将他拉了出来。  
“不再考虑考虑吗？”他问。  
“你不介意？”土方十四郎将问题扔给他。  
“你身体里长的孩子，自然你说了算，但我不想你将来后悔。”坂田银时抓了抓头发，自己也很矛盾，“我虽然没有照顾怀孕的人和养孩子的经验，不过可以学。”  
银发的男人不看他，土方十四郎却感受到了他的善意，暂时将心理的念头压了下去。  
神乐和志村新八在路口道了再见，回到万事屋的时候看到门口站着一个人，走近了发现是消失许久的冲田总悟。  
“喂，臭小子，你回来了？”神乐对他的到访见怪不怪，在她看来这个人不管单独去哪都不会让自己吃亏受难的，所以并不担心。  
“嗯。没人在家吗？”冲田总悟意有所指地问。  
“你是想问阿银吗？他带土方先生去医院做产检了。”神乐回答。  
“产检？”冲田总悟脱口而出。  
“嗯嗯，土方先生怀孕了呢。没想到一个alpha居然也会怀孕，是不是很神奇？”少女难得找到一个可以分享的人，很是激动地说了出来。  
“老板有没有跟你说要对他人保密？”冲田总悟问道，毕竟土方十四郎在别人眼中还是个alpha。  
“当然。呀……”神乐惊呼了一声，突然意识到自己做错了事情，继而又自顾安心下来，“不过没关系，臭小子你对阿银和土方先生来说又不是他人。你不会说出去的，对吧？答应我你不会说出去。”  
少女大有一副敢暴露出去就揍他的模样，冲田总悟点点头，算是回答了她。  
从万事屋出来，冲田总悟魂不守舍地走在路上。  
土方十四郎怀孕了，孩子一定是他的，毕竟他才是进行了永久标记的那个人。而且他刚才从神乐嘴里套出了话，那个下雨天回来时Omega就怀孕了。少女没有常识，以为是坂田银时和他出去做了坏事怀上的，但冲田总悟却知道，如果是那天查出了怀孕，那么怀上的时机是他们第一次的时候。  
但是那个阴暗的下雨天他对他做了什么？  
冲田总悟回想起那时Omega微弱的气息和渗血的下体，只觉得呼吸都停滞了。  
没人知道他有多爱土方十四郎，他从小就恋慕着他啊，可是在姐姐的心情和性别限制面前，他只能压抑自己的感情和渴望。然而长久被抑制的东西爆发起来竟然那样地可怖，他不可避免地伤害了他，还不止一次。经过一段时间的冷静，他好不容易才想明白，一味的逼迫只会将土方十四郎推得越来越远，他想回来寻求原谅，想试着放手，却又发现他们之间多出了一个羁绊。  
神乐说，对于老板和土方而言他不是外人。  
这是个死局，他自觉愧对他们，但是要他对自己的Omega和孩子放手，似乎也做不到。  
“今晚想吃什么？”  
“随便。”  
“没有随便这道菜哦。”  
沉浸在自己的思绪中，冲田总悟突然听到熟悉的声音，想要躲开已经来不及了，他正面碰上了刚从医院回来的两个人。  
坂田银时和土方十四郎交谈的声音停了下来，站在原地，也没预料到会偶遇他，三个人尴尬地面面相觑。  
冲田总悟往Omega的腹部瞥了一眼，看不出什么变化来，他驱动自己继续朝前走去，经过两人身边时，还是忍不住停下脚步，问：“你怀孕了？”  
他想土方十四郎大概会否认，但是他没有，只冷冷地回了一句：“不是你的孩子。”说完便拉着坂田银时朝万事屋走，将他撇在身后。  
冲田总悟呆立着，万千思绪涌上心头。  
姐姐抓不住的幸福，他想试着去抓住拽紧，这样错了吗？  
可惜没有人告诉过他怎样去爱一个人，冲田总悟只能以自己的方式在爱情这条路上一路摸索前行。

第五章  
虽然嘴上说是考虑，但土方十四郎还是很认真的开始养胎了。坂田银时看出来他多半还是想留下这个孩子的，就搬出医生的嘱咐断了他的烟，改用棒棒糖堵住孕夫的嘴。烟鬼十分痛苦，然而再不乐意也没办法，坂田银时最近变了个人似的，对他凶得很，一言不合就拉下脸，这个不给吃那个不让碰，连蛋黄酱都得掂量着用了。  
看得出来坂田银时很在乎他，也在乎肚子里的小生命，土方十四郎表面上把棒棒糖咬的喀喀作响，实际还是乖乖地减少了气人的次数。  
冲田总悟无事回来了，他放心的同时又陷入了纠结当中。如果没有这个孩子，他大可以继续跟坂田银时在一起，也许做爱的时候会难受，但性爱并不是生活的全部，他们会相处得很好。可是这个孩子出现了。近来的小心翼翼让土方十四郎越发觉得，养孩子并不是一个简简单单的事情。在弱小的生命面前，大人会不自觉地做出让步，就像他不得不放弃抽烟和蛋黄酱，而坂田银时只怕承受得更多。这还只是怀孕期间，若是以后他生出来，要考虑的事情只会更多不会少。  
真的要让坂田银时担负起本不应该由他承担的责任吗？  
土方十四郎思考了许久，眼见腹部逐渐鼓胀了起来，一个想法在心里落了下来。  
“要去乡下吗？”坂田银时听完他支支吾吾的话，问。  
土方十四郎点了点头：“肚子越来越大了，不想让他们看到我现在的样子。”  
他所说的他们，不止是真选组，也是所有认识他的人。  
“之前还想是干脆告诉他们你是Omega还是继续隐瞒下去，看来你已经做好了决定。”坂田银时能够理解他的想法。  
“我还没想好怎么告诉他们。"土方十四郎将棒棒糖重新塞回嘴里，右边的脸颊随之变得鼓鼓的，让他的脸部线条都变得柔和了些。  
“所以就选择了逃避？”坂田银时将他看穿。土方十四郎哪里是没想好是否隐瞒第二性别的事情，他是根本没想好将来要怎么办。  
“我不是……”土方十四郎想反驳。  
“乡下离这里有一定距离，我没办法照顾到你。”坂田银时打断他的话。  
他私心不想让他离开，原因有三，其一是孕夫需要有人在身边照顾，其二是Omega的摇摆不定会让他难以安心，再就是冲田总悟这颗不定时炸弹。坂田银时觉得自己比土方十四郎更了解冲田总悟，凭少年的脾气和他对Omega的执着，是不可能轻易放手的。坂田银时不是没有想过让土方十四郎自己选择，可从前两次的事件来看，刚成年不久又缺少照顾他人的能力的alpha根本不会爱，他只会让Omega受到伤害。坂田银时知道自己的想法颇有偏见，但他还是觉得土方十四郎在自己身边会过得更好 。  
他也不想放手。  
他同样爱土方十四郎，爱到可以接受他怀着别人的孩子。  
“我又不是没有一个人生活过，可以照顾自己。”土方十四郎不敢看他的表情了。  
他知道自己的想法会让alpha多么的不安，但是他确实觉得自己是个累赘，在坂田银时身边只会拖累他。  
“我考虑考虑。”坂田银时最后说道。  
土方十四郎没有再继续说下去，而是选择在万事屋三人外出做委托的时候，收拾好了自己的东西，留下一张“我去乡下了，不用担心”的纸条就走人了。坂田银时回来的时候是傍晚，屋子里连个人影都没有，只剩下Omega的气息了。看到纸条后他就拨出了号码，幸好Omega没有任性到底，接通了他的电话。  
“在哪里？”  
“嗯……一个村庄里。”  
“哪个村庄？”  
“有点远，我坐了两个小时的公交车呢。天色不早了，你不要过来。”  
“……”  
“我真的会照顾好自己，别担心。”  
土方十四郎听着电话那头长久的沉默，心脏跳动如鼓雷，他想坂田银时该是生气了，很生气的那种，平时他都不会在他面前沉默这么久的，他们总是一言不合就斗嘴掐架，谁也不肯先败阵。半晌，才听到那边再次传来声音：“明知道我不可能不担心，你还真是好样的。”  
后半句话可以说是咬牙切齿了。  
“嘟嘟”的挂机声传来，土方十四郎确认他真的生气到挂电话了，不禁苦笑了一声。放下手机后视线落在自己刚收拾出来的屋子里，夕阳从落地窗照进来，暖黄色的光铺在地板和客厅桌面上，营造出一个温馨的氛围，内心的空洞感似乎得到了些填补。  
这个小村子是他在一次执行任务的时候知道的，很安静并且交通便利，用来养胎是再好不过。房子隶属于一对老夫妇，是那次案件的当事人，他们的儿子在外遭遇了不测，新选组在破案过程中出了不少力，土方十四郎也就此和两位老人结缘。当思考去哪里的时候，他的脑海中自然而然就出现了这个地方。老人在村子里有另一个住处，这个房子一直空着，他们慷慨地将他安置了进来 。  
土方十四郎不太想被人打扰，这样的安排是再好不过了。  
坂田银时气归气，第二天一早还是主动打来了电话。土方十四郎近来嗜睡，被铃声吵醒的时候整个人都还在云里雾里。  
“喂？”刚从睡梦中醒来的声音说不出的慵懒。  
“告诉我地址。”  
识别出alpha的声音，土方十四郎翻身报了地址。  
“等我。”那头的人说道。  
坂田银时是快中午的时候到的，看到居住环境之后，几乎一夜未睡的alpha终于放心了些。吃过午饭又小憩了半个小时，两个人在周围散了散步，不得不承认这个环境比城市更适合孕夫休养，坂田银时本来不奢望把人劝回去，此刻看着山清水秀的风景，倒连跟着长住下来的心思都有了。  
“你到这里来住，万事屋怎么办？”土方十四郎还真有点怕他说到做到。  
“让新八和神乐去操心，或者暂时关掉也行。”坂田银时不以为意。  
“没有万事屋，大家有麻烦的时候会很难办。”  
“新选组这么没用吗？”  
“……”  
话题到此为止，坂田银时也知道土方十四郎是带着逃避的心理出来，自然不会真的打算一起住下。说不担心是假的，所以只好约定每周过来一到两次，毕竟没人照顾的孕夫怎么看都有些可怜，在允许的范围内他要多加注意才行。  
土方十四郎渐渐有了反应，前期的不注意换来了严重的反噬，他开始容易犯恶心，闻到一点儿荤腥味就干呕、孕吐，食欲下降不说，能入口的东西变少了。坂田银时来了两三趟，发现他是一次比一次憔悴，看起来瘦了许多，心疼不已的同时又没办法，只能变着法子带来不同的食材和零食。填饱肚子土方十四郎还是会的，他没有那么矫情，知道不吃只会更难受，虽然痛苦，每天还是强迫着自己保证足量的饮食。尽管这样，体重还是只降不升，两人去了趟医院检查，各项指标正常，医生也只交代孕夫要放松心情，没有开药。  
好在这个情况只持续了一个月，土方十四郎的食欲又好了起来，想吃的东西变多了，常常半夜打电话骚扰坂田银时，告诉他下次来的时候带什么——虽然带来的时候他可能已经不想吃了。如此，孕夫的体重渐渐恢复了正常，甚至看起来还圆润了些，一直为之奔波alpha倒是肉眼可见的瘦了下来。  
怀孕中的人是没道理可讲的，就连土方十四郎自己都未曾察觉，他明明是想一个人静静，谁也不挨着，却在不知不觉中更加地依赖坂田银时。  
他好些了以后，坂田银时就没来得那么勤快了，一般是在周六的大早上过来，住一晚第二天傍晚回去。土方十四郎习惯了这样的日子，听到门铃的时候还确认了下是工作日，不知道这个时候谁会来访。  
半人高的墙外，站着身穿新选组制服的少年。土方十四郎走到门口，没有打开门。  
“你来做什么？”他语气不善地问。  
冲田总悟的视线隔着镂空的雕花门落到他的腹部，那里已经很明显地鼓起来了，他说：“来看看你。”  
本想问他怎么知道这个地方，又不想纠缠太多，土方十四郎忍了忍，说道：“我很好，你走吧。”  
“我带了东西给你。”冲田总悟晃了晃手中的一个大纸袋。  
“不必了，我什么也不缺。”  
正午的太阳猛烈，孕夫体温本就偏高，出来站了一会儿就出汗了，土方十四郎抹了下鬓角的汗珠，将视线投在远处。  
“让我进去坐坐可以吗？”冲田总悟也出了不少汗，他早就到了，在门口踌躇了快十分钟才按响门铃。  
房子的位置不算偏，时不时会有人经过，土方十四郎不想被人看到，转身走进屋。他不说话就是默认了，冲田总悟推开并没有上锁的门，跟在了身后。  
自顾自将纸袋放在客厅桌子上，见Omega坐在沙发上没有给他拿水的打算，冲田总悟也不见外，自己摸到厨房倒了杯水，猛灌了一口之后才出来。  
土方十四郎冷冷的，连个眼神都不屑于给他。  
冲田总悟在走到他旁边，目光被他的孕肚吸引，孕夫习惯性地将手搭在那上面作出保护和抚慰的姿势，看得alpha内心一软。他开口道：“谢谢你愿意留下这个孩子。”  
“或许你该谢谢坂田银时。”土方十四郎说。  
冲田总悟隐约能猜到万事屋的老板起到的作用，所以也不惊讶，厚着脸皮继续说道：“他将你照顾得很好，但是作为你的alpha，我想是时候让我尽应尽的责任了。”  
“你想做什么？”脑海里不自觉地闪过先前的记忆，土方十四郎的身体下意识地绷紧。  
冲田总悟半弯下腰将他圈在怀里，孕夫顾虑着肚子没有做出太大而抗拒动作，冲田总悟将他的头压在自己胸前，微微释放出信息素。孕期的Omega容易情绪波动，alpha的信息素会让他们及胎儿感到安稳。土方十四郎想挣扎，但是四肢就像被抽掉了骨头一般无法动作，不可否认，冲田总悟的味道让他平静了下来，这是坂田银时做不到的，不属于亲生父亲的信息素只会让腹中的胎儿更加躁动不安，是以从怀孕以来，他的身心从未如此感到满足。  
天性如此，土方十四郎安慰自己，他不想把冲田总悟推开，只能告诉自己这是无法抗拒的本能在作祟。  
“你需要我，不是吗？”alpha欣慰于他难得的乖顺。  
冲田总悟想住下来，被土方十四郎义正言辞地拒绝了。坂田银时为他付出了许多，若是对冲田总悟让步会让他有种背叛的感觉。  
“总要给我一个机会，我也可以照顾你，爱护你。”  
“可我不需要你的照顾。”  
“无论如何，我是你的alpha，而你怀着我的孩子，这是无法割弃的羁绊，你休想带着我的孩子跟别的男人双宿双飞。”冲田总悟急了，说出口的话变得占有欲十足。  
土方十四郎于是用着一种看不懂事的小孩子的目光看着他。冲田总悟从来都不喜欢这样的目光，好像他与他的世界永远格格不入，他冲动地吻住了Omega的嘴唇，成功让他的表情碎裂。  
“呵。”一吻结束，土方十四郎嗤笑了一声。  
他们似乎总在互相撕扯。  
在土方十四郎的冷眼相对中，冲田总悟没敢赖着住下来，转而到附近找了个乡村旅馆住下，开始了每天刷存在感的日子。知道坂田银时会在每个周末过来，他自觉地没有去打扰。明明是土方十四郎的alpha，却活像个见不得光的情夫，但是不知为何这样的生活还有些刺激，冲田总悟甚至有些上瘾，现在土方十四郎对他的抗拒已经不那么明显了。  
Omega似乎已经习惯了有他在身边，但他从来不让他留宿——哪怕只是同在屋檐下不同房间，这一点上冲田总悟嫉妒极了坂田银时，他悲哀的发现自己从来没有过和土方十四郎交颈而眠，之前的两次交合也不够美好，一次在黑夜的小巷子里，一次在暴风雨中的废弃屋，不仅不美好还很有可能在土方十四郎心上留下了不可磨灭的阴影。  
就在冲田总悟盘算着新的一周怎么让他接纳自己的时候，土方十四郎不见了。

第六章  
冲田总悟在屋子里等了半个小时不见人，因为是周一，他以为坂田银时周末的时候将他带回城里了，只好失望地出来。然而走到门口就发现了不对劲。怎么说冲田总悟也是新选组出来的，具备一定的侦查能力，所以当他看到围墙外边的杂草丛有被踩踏的痕迹时，就沿着走了一小段，然后就看到了被扔在树丛间的菜篮子。  
是土方十四郎平时出去买菜时用的篮筐，冲田总悟捡起来，在周围走了一圈，没有找到更多的线索。他慌不择路地从树林冲出来，进屋尝试着用客厅电话拨打土方十四郎的手机，听到沙发上传来铃声之后恨不得摔了听筒。着急归着急，他还是强迫自己冷静下来，联络了近藤勋简单说明情况，又打给了万事屋让他们也过来。毫无头绪的情况下冲田总悟选择召集尽可能多的人一起寻找土方十四郎的下落，毕竟他们干这行的少不了结梁子，被仇家寻上门也是经常的事，他只盼将土方十四郎劫走的人不会太丧心病狂。  
冲田总悟想的没错，土方十四郎的确是被他们抓捕过的人带走的。  
那是几个小流氓，以前在城里干些偷鸡摸狗、抢劫小学生生活费的事情，一次不巧被土方十四郎看到，抓起来拘留教育了几天，出来之后几个小混混也没学好，只是不敢在城里闹了，转而游走于周边的村镇。这天早上偶然碰到土方十四郎，他们吓了一跳，想逃的时候又看到他一身便服还大着肚子，几个人贼胆上来就想报复他。若是之前的土方十四郎，当然不至于输给几个小混混，可怀着孕就不一样了，他没法大展拳脚，被七手八脚地围困了起来，竟是不敌。  
几个小混混将他绑到了一个小破屋里，这大概就是他们平时的藏身之所，周围荒无人烟，求救无门。土方十四郎难堪地挺着肚子，像动物园里被围观的猴子一般暴露在小混混眼皮底下。  
“没想到啊，大名鼎鼎的土方十四郎，新选组的副长，居然是个Omega。”其中一个讥笑道。  
“还被人操大了肚子，躲在乡下。”另一个接过话。  
“不知道孕夫操起来是什么感觉……嘿嘿嘿……”不怀好意的声音。  
“试试不就知道了吗？”说话的人上前想要扒掉他的裤子。  
土方十四郎看准了时机踢出一脚，成功将那人踹翻在地，他的手被反绑在身后，脚还是可以动的，连忙挣扎着站起来警惕地看着小混混们。  
“哟，脾气还挺大。”  
见到伙伴被狠狠踹了一脚，小混混们不敢轻举妄动，却也没放弃要凌辱他的念头，五个人围成半圆凑在一起，不知道在低声说着什么。片刻之后，他们似乎达成了一致意见，留下两个人看着他，另外三个人出去了。  
直到中午那三个人回来，他们分吃了带回的午餐，没有理土方十四郎。温度高得令人难受，又饿又渴的状态中土方十四郎尝试着解开绑着自己的绳子，努力了半天却没有任何松动。濒临脱水状态让他昏昏欲睡，小混混们吃饱喝足之后主意就又打回到他身上。  
土方十四郎盯着他们放狠话：“不想死就尽管放马过来。”被几个垃圾轮奸他还不如去死，哪还顾得上肚子里的孩子。  
“一起上，看他这个样子还怎么翻出我们的掌心。”  
小混混们交换了个眼神一哄而上，被踢出去又起来抓他，土方十四郎应付得很艰难，都说双拳难敌四手，何况手还被绑住了，他很快就落入下风，双脚各被一个人拖住，动弹不得。另一个人抱住他的上半身，他们将他抬了起来，放在桌子上，把一根木棍的两头分别绑在他的脚踝上，让他的双腿无法合拢。  
土方十四郎无助地挺着胸腹躺在桌子上，怒而发红的眼睛睁得大大的，像是要用视线把他们杀死。小混混们看得有些发怵，不知从哪掏出一条黑色的带子，将他的眼睛蒙上了。  
“现在滚开，我保证不再找你们麻烦，但若是你们敢动我，我发誓一定会让你们不得好死。”土方十四郎警告着。  
手脚都被束缚让他无法挣扎，如果他们要做什么，他根本无从去反抗。他只能恐吓他们，同时希望冲田总悟能够发现他不见了快点找过来。  
“我们烂命一条，死之前能够上真选组副长，不亏，是不是？”有个声音说道。  
“对啊。”其他人应和着。  
有人解开了他的裤头，扯下他的裤子拉到膝盖，下体传来的凉意让土方十四郎知道自己没有了遮掩。阴茎被人握在手里，那人恶意地撸动了几下，龟头不胜刺激渗出了前液，性器逐渐挺立起来。  
“滚开！”土方十四郎怒吼着。  
小混混们越发放肆的淫笑声传入他的耳朵里，握着阴茎的手大拇指按着他的龟头，没什么技巧但力道足够重得揉弄着他变硬的肉棍。“真是干净的颜色，没怎么用过这里吧。”像是受到蛊惑般，那人凑近了他浅色的肉茎，竟张口将头部含了进去。  
“嗯啊……”和坂田银时疯狂做爱时他们也未曾为对方口交过，视觉的封闭让身体的感觉更加敏感，前所未有的刺激让土方十四郎呻吟出声。  
上衣被掀了起来，鼓胀的腹部落入小混混们眼中，两双手覆了上去抚弄着，其中一只手向上爬到他的胸前，揪扯了下他的乳尖。“这里的颜色倒是更深，恐怕没少被人舔。”他说着便低下头将艳红的乳头含进嘴里，用湿热的大舌头与之嬉戏。  
“啊……”双重的刺激之下土方十四郎咬紧了压根也控制不住声音从嘴里泄露出来。  
“叫床的声音真骚啊，再多叫一些。”另一个声音说道。  
一只手探进他的臀缝间，菊穴被碰到不自觉地收缩，那人按进去一根手指，穴口一圈肉自动将进入的异物含住。“妈的，真紧。”手指快速地进出几下，带出了肉穴内分泌的黏滑汁液。  
“老子受不了了，我要先干他。”喘着粗气的声音像一只发情的野兽。  
在他的示意之下，众人把土方十四郎翻过来，让他跪趴在桌子上。凸出的肚子顶在桌面，手被绑在身后让土方十四郎无法保持平衡，小混混们看他姿势别扭，松了绑让他可以用手撑住自己。反正他的双脚已经被桎梏住了，跑不了。  
那个要干他的人从裤裆掏出自己发硬的性器，抵在了后穴上，岌岌可危的事态让土方十四郎想要向前逃开，奈何肩膀被两个人按住了，他只能扭着腰晃着屁股躲避，被人一巴掌拍在了臀肉上。  
“滚开！滚开！”即将被奸污的局面让土方十四郎失了冷静，咬着后槽牙恨声警告着。  
他的腰被按住了，肮脏腥臭的性器陷入他的臀肉里，挤开臀缝摩擦了几下，龟头找到湿软的穴口，那人就要沉腰进入他的身体里。  
土方十四郎绝望地等着自己被凌迟的那一刻，却听到什么东西被踢倒的声音，按着他身体的人朝着声音的方向冲过去，只有身后的人还在原地。一阵骚动中阴茎破开穴口送入了半个头部，土方十四郎一阵颤抖，然后感觉到那人被谁抓住甩了出去。小混混们的哀叫声此起彼伏，有人走近他，动手给他的脚踝松绑。  
“没事了。”  
是坂田银时的声音。  
土方十四郎还在发抖，给他松绑的人帮他把衣服裤子穿好，没有摘下他眼睛上的带子。液体溅射的声音中小混混们逐渐没了声音，孕夫敏锐地闻到了空气中弥漫的血腥铁锈味，不由得一阵干呕，坂田银时轻轻拍着他的背部，将他抱了起来。  
“总悟，你来善后。”  
“好。你先带他回去。”  
土方十四郎埋头进坂田银时的怀里，熟悉的味道令他紧绷的身体松懈下来，心力交瘁地晕了过去。  
睁开眼时已经是在自己的房间里，还挂着点滴，土方十四郎口渴得厉害，浑身无力地起来想要找水。动静引来了在门口的两个人，听到他说要喝水之后，坂田银时转身去厨房，冲田总悟则杵在原地，问他有没有别的需要。  
“谢谢。”土方十四郎牛头不对马嘴地回了一句。  
“不客气。”冲田总悟回答，眼神随即暗淡了下来，“我没能照顾好你。”  
“这件事情，不是你的错。”  
床上的人一脸淡定，冲田总悟握了握拳，留下一句“对不起”便逃也似的出了房间。  
他联络出去之后真选组和万事屋都赶了过来，人多还是管用，他们向附近的村民询问几个混混的事情，打听出了他们经常出没的地方，这才锁定了土方十四郎的所在。冲田总悟想到他和坂田银时冲进去的时候看到的场面，就想狠狠扇自己一巴掌。  
没人知道那一刻他有多恶心，不仅恶心那个混混，也恶心自己。  
这就是他曾经对土方十四郎做过的事情，这就是他的罪不可恕。他泄愤一般拔刀伤了那几个该天杀的混混，刀刀避开要害，足够折磨却没有要他们的命。可他还是痛，痛得心肺都被搅成一团，难以呼吸。  
他到底对土方十四郎、对坂田银时做了什么啊？  
愧疚感让冲田总悟恨不得从世界上消失掉。  
对土方十四郎的眷恋又让他寸步难行。  
还有那个小生命……  
其实他根本无所谓孩子，也没有什么期待，只不过那是他们的结晶，有一个维系的羁绊总比什么都没有好罢了。至少土方十四郎会看在孩子的份上愿意让他接近。  
冲田总悟终于知道了自己不配。坂田银时正在为了土方十四郎忙上忙下，而他待在屋子里仿佛一个不受欢迎的客人，在主人的忙碌中尴尬地无所适从。  
也许是时候放手了。冲田总悟看了看房间的方向，独自走了出去。  
村里的医生给土方十四郎看过之后，表示胎儿很健康没什么大碍，挂了点滴就走了，土方十四郎吃了点东西，下午又躺下睡了，直到夕阳照进房间的时候才醒过来。休息好了脑子清醒许多，人也精神了，食欲都跟着上涨，晚饭之时他很好胃口地吃了两大碗饭，坂田银时看得心情也放松了下来。  
不过土方十四郎也并不是真的对白天的事情毫不在乎，夜里该睡觉的点，坂田银时刚在客房里躺下，孕夫就跑了过来，说要跟他一起睡。坂田银时怕影响他睡眠，平时来都是睡客房，两个人从他被冲田总悟标记开始就没有亲近了，孕夫很主动，上床就往他的腿间摸去。  
坂田银时抓住了他的手：“孩子没关系吗？”  
“医生说他很健康。”土方十四郎继续摸他。  
“你的身体……”坂田银时还是犹豫。  
“别废话，我想要。”  
土方十四郎堵住他的嘴巴，舌头在alpha的唇瓣上扫过，顶开两排整齐的牙齿，饥渴地朝里头探进去。坂田银时扶住他的腰，开始回应孕夫的热情。他知道土方十四郎还是怕的，白天发生的事情也许勾起了很不好的回忆，他表面上没有波澜，实际上却不安到需要用性爱来麻痹自己。  
“阿银。”土方十四郎第一次这么亲昵地叫他，他贴着他的脸，呢喃道：“要我，我是属于你一个人的。”  
草莓牛奶味的信息素轰然在空气中炸开，密实地将两个人包裹住，丝丝甜醇的味道中柑橘的清香汇合进来，信息素的芬芳交织在一起，让闻到的人不禁心跳加速。坂田银时被他一句话诱进了发情状态，捧着Omega的脸不容退缩地给了他一个湿热缠绵的吻。两条舌头嬉戏纠缠，吮吸舔弄，啧啧出声。alpha用力得像是要把对方吞吃掉，最后依依不舍地分开时唇瓣之间拉出晶莹的银丝，看起来淫靡又诱惑。  
坂田银时舔着土方十四郎的嘴角，双手不停歇地脱掉两个人身上的衣服。孕夫的肚子露了出来，他一手扶着他的腰，一手覆在孕肚上，在圆滚滚的肚皮上安抚性地亲了一口之后，火热的唇舌便一路往上，直取主题地含住了艳红的乳尖。土方十四郎挨在床头，因为他的动作而粗喘不已。怀孕后他的身体比之前更敏感了，alpha的碰触让他的性器挺立起来，浑身酥麻得脚指头都不由自主地蜷曲，敏感点被吸住含弄更是让后穴不住地分泌出淫液，提前做好了被进入的准备。  
坂田银时有足够的耐心做前戏，尽管下身的肉棍已经硬得发疼，头部渗出前精，他还是想让Omega舒服。手抚上土方十四郎的性器，颇有技巧的揉弄着，孕期的Omega无需更多的刺激，就在他的手中溃阵了，粘稠的液体一下一下射了出来。坂田银时接住了他的精液，尽数涂抹在臀缝间，那里其实也已经很泥泞，他的指尖经过菊穴口时，久旷的小穴自动开合，空虚得想要被填满。伸进去两根手指，土方十四郎发出受不了的尖叫声，继而扶着腰腹沉下身子意图吃进去更多。坂田银时为他的猴急而笑开，手指进入得更深，在湿软的甬道中规律地抽插起来。  
没过多久Omega射过的性器又硬了起来，他沦陷进欲望中，本能地追求着快感：“不要手指……要阿银……”  
坂田银时其实也已经忍耐不了多久，大着肚子的土方十四郎不但不难看，母性的气息更让他带着一股不容亵渎的性感，越是神圣，越让人想玷污。原本他以为自己对孕期Omega应该只怀有疼惜和怜爱的心情，但是看到他腹部鼓胀、双腿大张、身上被欲望浸染了潮红、表情因为渴望而迷蒙的模样，alpha掠夺的天性让他生出了想要把他玩坏的黑暗想法。  
“要是疼就说出来。”  
坂田银时让土方十四郎侧躺着，捞起他的一条腿，灼热的性器抵在湿漉漉的穴口，试探地推进头部。穴口的一圈肉将硕大的龟头箍紧，甬道内蠕动收缩着似乎想引棍状物进入，坂田银时见Omega哀叫呻吟但不像是疼的样子，缓缓地将自己送了进去。  
“啊啊……”  
土方十四郎感觉到幽穴被巨物进入撑开，肠壁上的褶皱似乎都被抚平延展，连巨物上的青筋都感知得一清二楚。预想中的疼痛没有来临，敏感点被炽热的欲物头部烫着，碾磨撞击，快感如决堤的河水，从那处喷涌而出席卷了全身，裹挟着他的意识。alpha不敢动得太重太快，春风细雨地抽插着，每一次进入都恰到好处地磨着敏感点，勾得里面不住地流水。  
“再深一点……啊……”  
土方十四郎握住自己的性器，自发地撸动了起来，这样温柔的性爱根本不够，他需要更多。  
“你会疼。”坂田银时说着，还是依言推进了一些。  
“不会……啊……就是这样……好舒服……”  
龟头碾磨敏感点的力道更重了一些，出于保护胎儿的本能，alpha进入得再深他的生殖腔也不会打开。前列腺受到的压迫感更加明显，土方十四郎加快了手上撸动的速度，快美的刺激让他仰起头，等待高潮来临的时刻。  
坂田银时见他承受得住，进入的动作就稍显粗鲁了起来，粗长巨物一下下埋入销魂的小穴中，根部的囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出规律的“啪啪”声，配合着Omega不知节制的浪叫，合奏出一曲淫靡的乐章。土方十四郎快到了，肉穴抽搐着将他的阴茎含得紧紧的，像是要榨出其中的汁液，坂田银时经受不住刺激，腰部快速地挺动了一阵之后在湿热的甬道里喷射而出，土方十四郎在他快速地抽插中也前后一起达到了高潮。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
连续两次被送上巅峰，孕夫的身体很快就感觉到了疲倦，只是空气中的信息素仍然让他的精神亢奋不已。alpha显然也还未感到满足，刚射了的性器仍堵在他的幽穴中不肯离开，休息了一会儿之后竟又充血勃起，重新将泥泞不已的肉穴撑得满满的。  
坂田银时将他摆弄着跪趴在床上的姿势，继续从后方进入，干红了眼的男人此刻已经没有太多柔情，无法无顾及胎儿的情况，唯一的念头就是用精液把Omega的身体灌满。他覆在土方十四郎身上，一边吻着他的背部一边操干，只要孕夫没有喊疼，他就不知疲倦地顶弄他的身体。大着肚子的人能做的动作有限，但他们仍然交换了几个姿势。坂田银时坐在床边，让土方十四郎背对着他坐下来，狰狞的巨物操进软烂的肉穴中，他把着Omega的膝盖弯让他整个人窝在自己怀里，像被钉在阴茎上一样接受着他的入侵。土方十四郎抱着肚子，随着他的动作振荡起伏，无人问津的性器甩动着吐出液体。他记不清自己达到了多少次高潮，射出的精液已经变得不那么浑浊，但alpha还只射了一次。最后他又被放在床上仰躺着，甬道里的性器仍然在进进出出。  
这段时间土方十四郎变得圆润了些，身上的肌肉因为怀孕早已退化了，连胸肌都变得柔软起来，坂田银时揉捏着他不大的胸乳，开玩笑似的问：“这里会泌乳吗？”张口含进硬挺的乳尖，他像要吸出乳汁一般用力地吮吸着，土方十四郎被他激得拱起身，后穴又在剧烈地收缩。alpha终于确定他还不能泌乳，重心回到下半身，九浅一深地捣进汁水淋漓的肉穴，待甬道再一次痉挛缩紧，他将积蓄已久的精液尽数射进了Omega身体深处。  
床上一片狼藉，坂田银时抱着昏昏欲睡地土方十四郎进浴室清理了一番。客房已经不能睡了，他转移到主卧，轻轻地将Omega放下，替他盖上床单，然后自己也钻了进去。  
土方十四郎迷迷糊糊地挨着他，坂田银时于是从背后将他抱紧，手覆在凸出的肚子上安抚着。  
“你是我的。”他在他的后颈落下一个吻。  
为了安全考虑坂田银时还是留了下来照看土方十四郎。孕期Omega的欲望来势汹汹，后来他们又尝试了几次，被冲田总悟永久标记的Omega本该感到疼痛，在别的alpha身下得不到快感，但似乎是因为他们之前做了太多次、身体形成了记忆的缘故，坂田银时同样能够给予他快感。这一发现令两人喜不自禁，常常眼神一接触就能擦出火花，继而滚作一团翻云覆雨。肚子里的胎儿面对不是亲生父亲的信息素，一开始还有些躁动，几次过后似乎也习惯了。  
这个孩子很坚强，经历过几次惊吓和孕夫的不知节制仍然安全存活了下来。  
他在深秋的一个傍晚降生，折磨了Omega整整一天才肯从温室里离开，呱呱坠落到人间。  
（end）


End file.
